liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Leroy Clones
The Leroy Clones are illegal genetic experiments that were cloned from the original Leroy by Dr. Hämsterviel, and the supporting antagonists of Disney's 2006 film Leroy & Stitch. They share the same qualities with the original in terms of physical appearance, abilities, and personality. Their one true place is in prison. Background Since they are like the original Leroy, the clones all share his personality, appearance, and abilities. They are vicious and love to cause destruction as much as the original Leroy. They're also cunning and intelligent, as the clones use their numbers to take down the experiments in their fight. They also share their love for Elvis Presley's music, as they all danced to "Jailhouse Rock" in their prison cells. However, Leroy was programmed with a fail-safe during his creation. Since the clones share his abilities and characteristics, they also share his weakness to shut down when they hear the song "Aloha ʻOe". Bio ''Leroy & Stitch After Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley were defeated by Leroy (though the original won unfairly, given the untimely arrival of Pleakley during Leroy and Stitch's battle), Dr. Hämsterviel cloned him into a huge army. The original Leroy then took over the B.R.B. by posing as Stitch, the captain, and ordered that the pilots take him, Hämsterviel, and the Leroy army to Turo. Meanwhile, after Lilo and Reuben left to help Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley, a Leroy clone arrived on Earth, where he rounded up all of the first 624 experiments there (along with Mertle while capturing Gigi) and brought them to a stadium to be destroyed. Shortly after, Hämsterviel and the entire Leroy army arrived at the stadium on Earth in the BRB to destroy the captured experiments. Before they could, however, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and a reformed Gantu arrived, and a battle ensued between the experiments and the Leroy clones. Though the experiments were able to overpower the Leroys at first, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand. However, as the Leroys came close to winning the battle, Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused all the Leroys (including the original one) to shut down due to the original's fail-safe. All of the Leroys were then sent to prison on Asteroid K-37, where they were seen happily dancing to the song "Jailhouse Rock" with an angry Dr. Hämsterviel tapping his foot. Biology Appearance They share the same appearance with the original Leroy. Special Abilities The clones also share the original Leroy's abilities. Weaknesses Leroy was programmed with a fail-safe during his creation. Since the clones share his abilities and characteristics, they also share his weakness to shut down when they hear the song "Aloha ʻOe". Trivia *Dr. Hämsterviel cloning Leroy could possibly mirror his failed attempt to clone Stitch in ''Stitch! The Movie. *According to the DVD scene selection, there are about 50,000 Leroy clones. *The development of the Leroy clones is almost similar to the Clone Troopers from the Star Wars franchise. Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:Villains Category:6-Series Category:Males Category:Captured experiments